


10th Kuroo

by Carcaneloce



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Doctor who, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sketches, Tenth Doctor Era, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce
Summary: Куроо в роли Десятого Доктора / Kuroo as the Tenth Doctor.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	10th Kuroo




End file.
